Baby, It's Cold Outside
Baby, It's Cold Outside from Neptune's Daughter is featured in A Very Glee Christmas, the tenth episode of Season Two. It is sung at Dalton by Blaine and Kurt. Blaine tells Kurt to "stop studying so hard" and requests his help with the duet he will be performing at the Kings Island's (an amusement park in Mason, Ohio, near Cincinnati) "Christmas Spectacular." Throughout the song, they danced flirtatiously with each other. After acting out the song, Blaine tells Kurt he's "much better than that girl's gonna be." After the song, Will appears and as Blaine leaves, Kurt reveals to Will that he is in love with Blaine. Lyrics Kurt (Blaine): I really can't stay (But, baby, it's cold outside) I've got to go away (But, baby, it's cold outside) This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd drop in) So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice) My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry?) My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar) So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry) But maybe just a half a drink more (Put some records on while I pour) The neighbors might faint (Baby, it's bad out there) Say, what's in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there) I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now) To break the spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks well) I ought to say no, no, no, sir (Mind if I move in closer?) At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurting my pride?) I really can't stay (Baby, don't hold out) Blaine (Kurt): Baby (Oh, but) Blaine and Kurt: It's cold outside Kurt (Blaine): I simply must go (But, baby, it's cold outside) The answer is no (But, baby, it's cold outside) This welcome has been (How lucky that you dropped in) So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm) My sister will be suspicious (Gosh, your lips look delicious) My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon a tropical shore) My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (Ooh, your lips are delicious) But maybe just a cigarette more (Never such a blizzard before) I've gotta get home (But, baby, you'd freeze out there) Say, lend me your coat (It's up to your knees out there) You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand) But don't you see (How can you do this thing to me?) There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Think about a lifelong sorrow) At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died) I really can't stay (Get over that hold out) Blaine (Kurt): Ooh, baby (Oh, but) Kurt with Blaine: It's cold outside Trivia *Blaine says that he is performing for the Kings Island Christmas Spectacular, yet they haven't had one since 2005. *This is the first duet that Kurt and Blaine have on the show. *''Baby, It's Cold Outside'' was performed by Cameron Mitchell and Lindsay Pearce (who played Harmony on Glee) for their music video in the fifth episode of the first season of The Glee Project. *Darren Criss and Brad Ellis performed the song at the "Sing Out, Raise Hope" concert in 2011. *Blaine and Kurt reminisce singing this song in Transitioning. Gallery Images56.jpg Baby It's cold outside.jpg Kurt blaine hott couple.png 220913_512x288_generated.jpg 6a00d8341c730253ef013489b49c31970c.jpg Glee210 284.jpg Glee210 289.jpg Glee210 290.jpg Imagdddddes.jpg 220913 512x288 generated.jpg Tumblr liuk7hzA2Q1qzayo1o1 500.gif BICOBlaine.jpg BICOKurt.jpg Tumblr lvcb26EK1k1qic96xo3 r3 250.gif tumblr_ml076xatCs1qlujf1o3_250 (1).gif tumblr_mjpv88xGhs1qdwuuko8_250.gif tumblr_mki183C73p1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mki183C73p1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mki183C73p1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mki183C73p1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mki183C73p1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mki183C73p1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mki183C73p1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mki183C73p1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mxfym8xHkD1qgrxsfo1 250.gif Tumblr mxfym8xHkD1qgrxsfo2 250.gif baby it's cold outside.png OverTheYears Christmas4.gif MerryLittleChristmas-glee6.gif Tumblr lwpzstSxMF1qaxxelo1 r4 250.gif babyit'scold.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner